


Last Night

by shiftylinguini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Community: hd_erised, Fanart, First Dates, First Time, Getting Together, Lawyer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mild Suit Kink, NSFW Art, Philanthropist Harry Potter, Romance, Suits, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/pseuds/shiftylinguini
Summary: Last night with Potter wasn’t that interesting. No, really Pansy, it wasn’t. No,really, it was just a drink.Well. A drink, and maybe a little bit more.





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyAug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/gifts).



> Dearest kittyaugust, oh gosh I had so much fun stalking your signup from this (and last!) year, and really latched onto ‘ _suits or dramatic clothing (as well as showing a bit of skin)_ ’, and making something ‘ _sensual and secret_ ’. I dearly hope this hits the mark, and that you enjoy this!!
> 
> Thanks to B for looking this over and letting me throw ideas around like a juggler with nine hands, and to the amazing mods for running this fest <3

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/93771/93771_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/94100/94100_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/94393/94393_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/94642/94642_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/94934/94934_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/95141/95141_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/95472/95472_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/95780/95780_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/95637/95637_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/96035/96035_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/96281/96281_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/96560/96560_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr tumblr tumblr!! ](https://shiftylinguini.tumblr.com/)<3


End file.
